


Pins and Needles

by epaynter



Category: The Good Place (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Dancing, Fluff, Human!Shawn, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-17
Updated: 2020-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:54:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23189554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/epaynter/pseuds/epaynter
Summary: "Are you kidding? Hell, no. I amnotdancing with you. I’m supposed to be torturing you- not the other way around."
Relationships: Michael/Shawn (The Good Place)
Comments: 11
Kudos: 136





	Pins and Needles

It was entirely an accident. The imbeciles, the humans and temporary humans, on earth were way too slippery. Even more than his goo, so Shawn took matters into his own hands.

Which somehow, after a bout of unexpected injected humanity, an elaborate trap, and a chase, both verbally ( ‘Does it look like this skin suit was an athlete, Michael? No, I picked a lanky, snobby white man for a reason!’) and physically after Michael in a senior living building of all places, they ended up here. In the gym currently hosting the senior’s weekly ballroom dancing activity.

The instructor, a stern-looking human who looked like she’d be named Karen but the name tag said Alex ( _ugh, so lame_ ), was peering at both of them after their initial disruption.

"Are you two here to participate? If not, we do not allow spectators in this facility." She tsk-ed. Despite the irritable situation, Shawn loved a good tsk.

"Shawn?"

 _Is he out of his mind?_

Shawn looked around at the chubby, elderly humans all paused to observe him and the only slightly taller white-haired demon- well, currently human- beside him before furrowing his brows in incredulous disgust.

"Are you kidding? Hell, no. I am _not_ dancing with you. I’m supposed to be torturing you- not the other way around."

"Do you want to fit in or not? We did just walk right into the middle of what looks to be a ballroom dancing class. I’ve always wanted to try an actual class, they seem so uniform and cohesive," Michael whispered and looked awed, _how gross_ , by their surroundings. Shawn rolled his eyes.

He could have just left. Of course, he could have.

"God, fine. This is my worst nightmare," Shawn grumbled, "I’m only doing this because I think you’ll look stupid plus you’ll get paired up with comatose Jerry over there and slip out the backdoor once it’s over if I don’t."

He pointed to the saggy man half asleep on the instructor’s shoulder.

"Sure," Michael said.

Shawn was lead by the waist before he could protest ( _and he would have protested_ ), the music started, and he rigidly rested his free hand on Michael’s shoulder. The other was held in Michael’s. Again, _gross_.

It was one thing to wear a human skin suit. It was another to feel sensations from the human skin. Their feet shuffled along to some cringy tune as Michael observed the slowly dying dancers with rapt interest.

Shawn felt a warmth spreading from the fingers gripped around his hip bone down to his… lower hip area. He had no idea why it was going there or what _it_ was, exactly.

"Did you put your hand on a furnace while I wasn’t looking or are you just this weirdly warm?"

"Huh?" Michael wasn’t paying attention to him. God, he was frustrating when he wasn’t focused on the actual fun, "Oh- no, I think this body runs hotter now that I’m human. Just a little quirk."

"Ugh."

If things couldn’t get any worse, Michael twirled him, _twirled_ , and pulled him back in closer than before, laughing in wonder. Shawn assumed at the whole ordeal, the complete dingus, but the warmth he noticed before is even more pressing and overwhelming. Like pins and needles on his temporary human brain.

"Isn’t this fascinating, Shawn?"

This had better be what hate felt like to a human because he was _not_ about to entertain the notion that it could be anything else.


End file.
